Digital image generation has become an increasing part of a user's everyday life as a direct result of exposure to a wide range of devices that include this functionality. This includes exposure of the user to dedicated image capture devices as well as image capture devices incorporated as part of mobile phones, tablets, personal computers, and so forth.
Regardless of configuration, conventional digital image capture techniques rely on expertise of the user to capture visually pleasing images. A user, for instance, is confronted with a variety of tasks as part of initiating capture of a digital image by an image capture device. Examples of these tasks include selecting an image scene that is to be a subject of the digital image as well as how that digital image is to be captured, e.g., how to frame an object in the image scene, how to address lighting conditions, an angle at which to address the object, and so forth. While this gives a sophisticated user a variety of creative opportunities, a user that does not have these expertise is confronted with significant challenges. As a result, these conventional techniques may be frustrating to the user and result in lower quality images being taken due to the user's inability to take advantage of the sophisticated options.